It is known to use Dissolved Air Flotation (DAF) as a water treatment process to remove suspended matter (eg. solids, particulate matter or other impurities) from water. DAF may be used for the separation of solids, grease, oils and other impurities, and works by producing a stream of fine bubbles that attach to the suspended matter, floating it to the surface where it can then be removed by surface scraping or the like.
It has been demonstrated that the use of DAF can result in very good effluent quality, however the applicant has identified that there are some drawbacks to using DAF over other treatment methods. In particular, DAF is energy intensive as it requires high pressure pumping to provide sufficient pressure to dissolve air/gas in a liquid while other competing treatment processes do not require any high pressure pumping. The applicant has determined that it would be beneficial for there to be provided a DAF liquid treatment system with improved energy efficiency.
Examples of the present invention seek to provide an improved liquid treatment system which overcomes or at least alleviates one or more disadvantages of previously proposed DAF water treatment systems.